


wake up next to you

by differentstars



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentstars/pseuds/differentstars
Summary: Kunimitsu wakes to the ache of desire already simmering in his blood.Kinktober Day 1:Spanking| Sleepy Sex |Aphrodisiacs





	wake up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kinktober is long over but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kunimitsu wakes to the ache of desire already simmering in his blood.

He’d fallen asleep curled around Syusuke after sex. 

Kunimitsu had gotten home to find him tied up and squirming on their bed, a vibrator up his ass, a ribbon around his throat and a message from Keigo on his phone telling Kunimitsu to _take care of the mess ore-sama’s servants cannot clean up at home._

Needless to say, it hadn’t taken much for Kunimitsu and Syusuke, both, to be satisfied.

It’s still dark in the room. Coupled with the haziness that is his vision without glasses, it’s hard to orient himself, especially with the pull of sleep eagerly calling him back to its arms. 

But all this pales in comparison to the allure of Syusuke’s mouth, warm and wet and stretched so enticingly around his cock.

Kunimitsu’s eyes trace the long line of Syusuke’s body, where he’s draped himself between his legs, blue eyes dark with the kind of desperate want that never fails to make the muscles of Kunimitsu’s stomach clench, and Syusuke moans when he feels Kunimitsu harden even more inside his mouth. The vibration of it tries at the control Kunimitsu strives to maintain even during sex.

But Kunimitsu is very good at remaining in control. 

His hand drifts down to grasp at Syusuke’s hair, soft and sweaty against his palm. Syusuke blinks up at him lazily, before lowering his eyes and relaxing his mouth, submitting so beautifully to Kunimitsu’s control.

Kunimitsu rewards him with a languid thrust of his hips, relishing in the sight and the feel of Syusuke swallowing around him eagerly, the flutter of the back of his throat, the wet easy slide of his tongue, curling around Kunimitsu’s length. Syusuke is not the best of them at giving head, by any means, but he makes up for his lack of skill in enthusiasm. 

When he sucks, the walls of his mouth grip Kunimitsu like a vice, _hot_ and _tight_ and _wet_ , and everything he knows Kunimitsu wants. He lets Kunimitsu use him at his leisure, moving the way he’s directed to move, whining around his cock and just. 

Taking it.

So beautifully.

As his fingers scrabble against the bedsheets, and Kunimitsu’s hand tightens around his hair, and as he chokes it down, and fucking _takes_ everything Kunimitsu has to give, tears running the side of his face and still he looks like an angel, eyes glimmering with need and want and shattered innocence that only makes Kunimitsu want to haul him up, put him on his hands and knees and take him apart until he remembers nothing else but the feel of Kunimitsu’s cock deep inside of him, and the sound of Kunimitsu’s name upon his lips.

But the pace Kunimitsu sets for them today is unhurried, dampened by the tendrils of sleep still clinging to the sides of Kunimitsu’s mind. It’s clearly not fast enough for Syusuke, who begs with broken, muffled cries, pleads with devious twists of his tongue that Kunimitsu replies to with sharp thrusts, just to remind them both exactly who is in control. 

Syusuke _writhes_ against the bed, distraught at the prospect of drawn out lovemaking when he’s clearly so needy. Kunimitsu slips out of his lips deliberately slow, enjoying the sight of Syusuke’s cheeks dyed crimson, lips slick with spit and precum, mouth open and waiting to be used once again.

Kunimitsu groans, slipping back in easily, losing himself to the sensation of Syusuke’s mouth and Syusuke’s tongue and Syusuke’s desperation cloying the air. His orgasm comes in a langurous wave, and Syusuke swallows it all without even being prompted. 

It makes Kunimitsu’s blood surge with heat again, and he drags Syusuke up so he can lick at his mouth and taste himself in Syusuke’s tongue as Syusuke ruts against him, hungrily chasing his own peak. Kunimitsu wraps a hand around his erection, hot and pulsing against his palm. Syusuke pants against his neck, lashes fluttering, back arching with pleasure. 

When Syusuke comes, it’s with a sizzle of lightning, quick and electric and the broken call of “ _K-Kunimitsu,_ ” echoing in the still bedroom air. 

Kunimitsu is always sorry to see it go. 

He presses his fingers against Syusuke’s lips, and Syusuke takes them, too, without question, cleaning them of his own come, licking at them the way a kitten would, delicate and dainty and so, so _fuckable._ Kunimitsu would have him again, if not for sleep tugging at his attention more insistently now that his more urgent desires have been satiated. 

He tucks Syusuke against his chest and lets his honey-haired lover burrow close with a sleepy little yawn.

“Good boy,” he whispers into the kiss on Syusuke’s forehead, and Syusuke _purrs_ in delight at the praise.

The sight of his smile follows Kunimitsu into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and hmu in the comments!! :D


End file.
